


Когда ружьё выстрелит

by Asvang



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Experimental Style, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: У Ивара в глазах - ярость, азарт и ядовитое, кровавое восхищение. Хемунд не понимает, почему не может спустить курок.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа для меня достаточно неожиданная. "Эксперимент" указан скорее условно: форма текста абсолютно стандартная, чудесами самобытности не удивлю - но лично для меня это новый стиль, новая композиция, своеобразный вызов себе самой. В связи с этим - не знаю, что получится и возникнет ли в результате нечто грамотное, цельное и цепляющее. Если нет - жаль, конечно, но на ошибках тоже учатся.
> 
> Текст фрагментарный. Главы маленькие - да, это так задумано.
> 
> Из-за бешеного ритма жизни: обновления, к сожалению, не будут регулярными, однако пока можем гореть - горим.

Когда в церковь входит Лагерта, Хемунд готов выстрелить – сразу, без прелюдий. Всадить пулю ей между глаз было бы легко: пистолет – только руку протяни. К тому же, она явилась одна. Это странно: обычно её всюду сопровождает свита северянок в чёрных костюмах. Однако она стоит на пороге, а за ней лишь голубое небо, зелёное поле и невзрачный автомобиль под знаком «парковка запрещена».

Она улыбается, как благочестивая прихожанка, навещающая пастора в угрюмый день. Но день не угрюм, а Лагерта не верующая: церковь, при которой служит Хемунд – единственная, под чей свод она когда-либо ступала.

– Доброе утро, святой отец, – издевательски крестится, медленно приближается к скамье. Каблуки стучат по каменному полу: с тем же звуком вбивают гвозди в гробы усопших. Хемунд подавляет желание спустить курок:

– Доброе.

Лагерта садится перед ним – хитро, самодовольно. Яркие ногти скребут по дереву. Жаль: даже если она умрёт здесь, её люди быстро найдут того, кто встречался с ней последним. Иначе быть не может: Лагерта Ингстад – новая царица Англии, Франции и Скандинавии. И это даже не преувеличение.

Он знает, о чём она будет просить и даже сколько отдаст. Этих денег хватит на реставрацию статуи Богоматери, пристройку беседки в яблоневом саду и аренду квартиры за полгода. Она не скупа – он никогда не отказывает. К его услугам прибегают многие, но Лагерта – самая опасная и самая мстительная из всех.

В иных обстоятельствах Хемунд уже соборовал бы её, но реальность складывается не так, как хотелось бы, хотя в нём тлеет надежда на шанс расквитаться за преступления против Господа. Кажется, даже это её платье – безупречно-белое, с солнечными бликами, пляшущими на гладкой ткани, – запятнано болью и смертями невинных.

– Ты какой-то бледный. Нездоровится?

– К делу, – цедит Хемунд, щёлкая спичками. Однажды, утешает себя он, однажды не она закажет ему кого-то, но кто-то закажет ему её.

Лагерта ухмыляется, извлекает из внутреннего кармана пальто толстый коричневый конверт. На нём должно быть имя; её почерк – словно наконечники для стрел. Но имени нет, а конверт вдвое больше предыдущих.

– Это не по правилам. Ты в курсе, как я работаю.

Она соглашается:

– В курсе. Этот случай особенный. Я хотела бы обсудить его, так сказать, во избежание.

– Ты платишь аванс. С ним я обнаруживаю фотографию, адрес и базовую информацию об объекте. После – сжигаю их, а твои валькирии привозят кейс с наличными. Обсуждать тут нечего.

Лагерта снисходительно качает головой – практически с сочувствием, от которого к горлу подкатывает тошнота:

– Зря упираешься, преподобный. Не всё так просто. Понимаю, тебе плевать на наши разборки – ты бы и меня казнил из религиозных соображений. Возможно, когда-нибудь тебе это даже удастся, но пока твоя часовенка не снесена под торговый центр лишь благодаря мне. Мы играем по _моим_ правилам. Не забывай: из-за _меня_ ты читаешь проповеди домохозяйкам, а не воешь от тоски за решёткой.

Пистолет рядом. Свечи зажигаются одна за другой.

– Я не в твоём штате, Лагерта.

– Да, – кивает она, ловит его взгляд, но Хемунд не смотрит на неё. – И всё-таки ты мне обязан. Мы в одной лодке: я спонсирую тебя, ты устраняешь тех, кто мешает мне. Мой бизнес процветает, как и твоя церковь. Ты недоволен?

Тяжело быть довольным, когда шею обматывает верёвка. Он смирился бы, будь она на запястье хозяина, выбранного им самим, но его душит Лагерта – женщина, для которой в былые времена возвели бы костёр.

Она продолжает, не дождавшись ответа:

– Я не угрожаю…

– Неужели?

– Не угрожаю, – в голосе звенит предостережение. Лагерта вот-вот зашипит, обнажит змеиные клыки, взовьётся королевской коброй. Но Хемунд нужен ей, и она сцепляет руки на коленях. Сегодня она ангельски терпелива. – Я обращаюсь к тебе как к специалисту, на которого могу положиться. Ты ни разу не провалился. Ты лучший наёмник городов, окинутых нашей сетью. Мне _чрезвычайно_ требуются твои таланты. Больше, чем когда-либо.

Хемунд усмехается: Лагерта почти умоляет – впервые на его памяти. Не будь он знаком с ней столько лет – пять? шесть? – у неё получилось бы его обмануть. Она превосходная актриса: внешне – ранимость, уязвимость и хрупкость, внутри – порох, пепел и сталь. Ему любопытно: кого же она так жаждет видеть мёртвым, что не распоряжается, а рассчитывает на сотрудничество?

Прежде она присылала конверт без лишних церемоний: когда церковь пустует, чаще через шестёрок, чем лично – и изредка приезжала «оценить результат». А сейчас они наедине – если он кинется, вышибет ей мозги или вгонит нож под челюсть, никто её не защитит: ни вымуштрованные воительницы, ни она сама. Лагерта не наивна: пусть её волосы до сих пор – расплавленное золото, за её плечами – мудрость и опыт. Она не рисковала бы без причины.

Она одна, потому что этот разговор должен остаться между ними.

Хемунд заинтригован.

– Кто?

Лагерта вздёргивает подбородок – бросает вызов:

– Ивар, сын Рагнара Лодброка.

Хемунд почти поражён. Это слишком даже для неё – слишком опрометчиво и слишком… дерзко. Лагерта не обременена ни совестью, ни состраданием – и всё же ей не чужды сдержанность и расчёт. Она хищница, крадущаяся в тени. Как бы голод ни сводил с ума, она выждет – и добьётся своего. Двадцать три года Рагнар жил под одной крышей с женщиной по имени Аслауг. Двадцать три года Лагерта не возвращалась в Йорк. Но Рагнар погиб – и Лагерта убила его вторую жену, вернув то, что принадлежало ей. То, что она отринула из гордости, не смирившись с изменой.

Лагерта может затаиться и ужалить в самый выигрышный для себя момент. Вместо этого она повторяет – чётко, твёрдо, с клокочущей ненавистью:

– Ивар Лодброк – вот твоя цель. Ясно, святой отец?

Хемунд едва не смеётся – но лишь улыбается. Его бьёт озноб бешеного восторга: он дрожит, опершись о кафедру, сжимает крест и горячо целует: «Благодарю Тебя, Господи»

Ему всё ясно – предельно. Лагерта Ингстад, первая супруга покойного Рагнара, с которым много лет назад оплела паутиной оружия, проституции и наркотиков четыре столицы и десятки крупных городов, намерена избавиться от конкурента – сына её бывшего мужа и презренной Аслауг. Воистину неисповедимы пути Господни: через расколотую семью Лодброков направил Он раба Своего к свершению замысла, угодного Ему – истреблению демонов, наводнивших Англию разбоем и искушениями.

– Похоже, ты рад, – шепчет Лагерта с призраком отвращения.

– Да, – отвечает Хемунд. Свет сквозь витражи вдруг становится тёплым, как рой светлячков. Он ластится, ослепляет божественным сиянием, за которым нежная, ободряющая улыбка Иисуса Христа. – Я мечтал об этом.

Мечтал добраться до Лодброков: до Дьявола-Рагнара, до его безбожной жены и их совращённых, заражённых мерзостью потомков, а рано или поздно – до Лагерты, которой нет равных в жестокости и коварстве. Он мечтал предать забвению их империю, что зиждется на костях и артиллерийских гильзах. Мечтал возносить хвалу Господу, глядя, как их богопротивное творение рушится, тонет, низвергнутое им, Хемундом, с благословения Спасителя и Девы Марии.

Лагерта поднимается:

– Что ж, сегодня я исполняю грёзы наёмников, – и кладёт конверт на скамью. В синем полумраке он будто уродливая выпотрошенная птица. – Здесь аванс в тройном размере. Когда завершишь, мои девушки доставят три кейса. Работа должна быть быстрой и чистой. Не инсценируй самоубийство: скорее врата твоей Преисподней разверзнутся, чем Ивар покончит с собой. Идеально, если его объявят пропавшим без вести. Помимо денег в конверте документы и свидетельства. Не спеши, внимательно изучи их. Мне нужно, чтобы ты действовал осторожно и деликатно. Удачи.

Она разворачивается на каблуках.

– На что ты надеешься, Лагерта? – спрашивает Хемунд, торжествуя. Поверхность конверта шершавая, купюры сложены плотно, тесно. – Все и так догадаются.

Лагерта даже не останавливается, распахивая громоздкие двери:

– Я надеюсь сохранить наследие Рагнара.


	2. Chapter 2

Хемунд не тратит на «клиентов» Лагерты дольше нескольких часов. Всё, что нужно – вычислить их маршрут, найти надёжное место и довериться винтовке. Он не ошибается: его цель всегда там, где должна быть, а пуле не препятствуют ни суровые телохранители, ни настырные репортёры. В бесчинствующей толпе она впивается в сгнившее сердце. Мишень зажимает дыру в пиджаке, грузно обрушивается на визжащую секретаршу – и у криминальной империи Рагнара становится одной проблемой меньше. 

Иногда Хемунд разнообразия ради превращает их лицо в месиво из мяса и осколков. Когда опешившие охранники извлекают из кобуры пистолет, суетливо озираются в поисках снайпера, а шокированные прохожие звонят в полицию, он убирает снаряжение в сумку, накидывает капюшон и ускользает от правосудия. За пятнадцать лет на него так никто и не вышел – ибо люди невежественны в своём тщеславии.

Те, на кого натравливает его Лагерта, оскорбляют истинный образ Божий. Всех их гложут алчность и похоть, все они ненасытно поглощают грязь и скверну, ворочаясь в ней распухшими от гноя тварями. На раздутых шеях и толстых пальцах – золото, окроплённое детскими слезами; они обнимают падших женщин, мажут изумрудными перстнями по обнажённым бёдрам. Подошвы лакированных туфель утопают во внутренних органах; проститутки льнут к круглым брюхам, скалятся, и рот их – акулья пасть в бордовой помаде.

Каждый вечер Хемунд молится: Господи, ниспошли на сей потерянный город кару небесную! Обреки его на гибель, как обрёк Содом и Гоморру, ибо не ведом рабам Твоим стыд, отвергают они учение Твоё и любовь к Тебе, предаются греху без всякого страха перед волей Твоей. Да снизойдёт на них вихрь пламенный, да выйдет вода из берегов! Как есть в Бытии: _«И пролил Господь на Содом и Гоморру дождем серу и огонь от Господа с неба, и ниспроверг города сии, и всю окрестность сию, и всех жителей городов сиих, и произрастания земли»_! Аминь!

Хемунд крестится, трепет раскаляет жилы – так, что в стенах комнаты он едва не проваливается в бездну. Распахивает окна, вдыхает нагретый металл, скошенный газон, едкую краску на тротуарах. Наклоняется вперёд, чтобы дождевые капли – по рукам и по затылку, за шиворот, – уняли пожар. Но угли тлеют – от глухой боли хочется выть. Над аккуратными частными домами, в тусклом туманном мареве, висит алый диск. Его цвет – сбитые костяшки, нити капилляров.

Хорошая примета: значит, он вновь поразит исчадье ада, и на сей раз это будет младший сын Рагнара Лодброка.

В теневом Йорке слухи об Иваре Бескостном разлетаются, словно чума. Хемунд не пренебрегает ими: чтобы быть готовым к худшему, не упускай то, о чём болтают дураки. Об Иваре у них на языках многое: Ивар – почти легенда, Грендель двадцать первого века, чудовище и разрушитель, ради вожделенной тишины вырезающий чертоги вождя до последней кобылы в стойле. О нём говорят: он пьёт кровь молодых женщин и мужчин, кого-то скармливает собакам, других вешает на ясене в честь древних богов, третьих истязает в пыточной. Ивар внушает первобытный ужас, как грозный идол из тех, чьим посулам велел не внимать Господь, ибо они источают смрад Геенны Огненной.

Хемунд думает: молва тешит себя страшными сказками. Бесспорно: Ивар, как и его семья – преступник, осужденный на вечные муки. Он сеет ложь и распри, горе и гнев, соблазняет сладкими речами. Он демон войны, парящий над полем боя, и по обе стороны от него – Фобос и Деймос, неистовствующие в запале безумия. Солдаты насажены на копья, щиты расписаны заскорузлыми узорами из человеческих жил. Под узкими переулками, вдоль дорог, ныряющих за акры пшеницы – кладбища: безымянные могилы тут и там. Над бриттами, римлянами и саксами, изъеденными червями – укутанные в холщовые мешки бухгалтера, адвокаты и гангстеры. Смерть здесь – королева бала, а Ивар – её палач.

И всё же он бизнесмен, скованный принципами отца: дипломатия, подкупы, сделки, шантаж. Такова империя, отныне разделенная между Лагертой и потомками Рагнара – в ней Ивар не всемогущ: некоторые границы даже ему не дано пересечь. Но Лагерта сминает сумку: «Он пересечёт их, преподобный – пересечёт, если не остановить его. Он тот, кого у нас на родине называли берсеркерами. Он зарубил топором Сигурда, собственного брата. Он рождён в хаосе и порождает хаос. Пока он молод, у него есть якорь… но якорь заржавеет, цепь порвётся. Предотврати это, и мы отдадим долг, как тебе и не снилось».

В том, что он собирается сделать, Хемунд не раскаивается: он помнит, в чём его миссия, и тропу ему указывают ангелы. Экзорцисты изгоняют дьяволов из одержимых, а он, Хемунд, сражается за мир среди людей: отступники не достойны жизни. В них зреет болезнь – он исцеляет её. Выстрел – кто-то встаёт по будильнику и вяло потягивается. Выстрел – кто-то треплет по макушке маленькую дочь. Выстрел – кто-то едет в офис на велосипеде, насвистывая привязчивый радио-хит. Выстрела нет – кто-то смотрит в потолок остекленевшими глазами, чья-то дочь, рыдая, поскальзывается в остывшей луже вываленных наружу кишок, чьи-то инициалы выгравированы на гранитной плите. 

Если не будет Ивара Бескостного, город приблизится к выздоровлению.

Отпрыски Рагнара, как и обе его жены, не скрывают тьму, владеющую ими. Их тьма непроницаема. Тьмы глубже Хемунд нигде не видел. 

Фотография Ивара Лодброка среди записей видеокамер выглядит подделкой: он широко улыбается, откидывает за спину длинные волосы, и Хемунд почти слышит звонкий весёлый хохот. На нём клетчатая рубашка, он салютует снимающему картонным стаканом кофе и будто вот-вот смущённо отвернётся. Такие юноши ездят в университет в автобусах, уткнувшись в лекции, таскают в портфелях трагедии Шекспира, танцуют в клубах и цитируют Байрона наизусть. Не распространяют огнестрел в семи европейских странах, не заставляют скулить: «Пощади, пощади…»

Хемунд захлопывает папку, затягивается сигаретным дымом до рези в лёгких. В конце концов, приспешники сатаны носят тысячи масок – и он срежет их одну за другой.


	3. Chapter 3

Вилла Ивара – точнее было бы: особняк, – в двадцати километрах от Йорка. Его нет на картах: лишь заблудившиеся туристы изредка пролетают по шоссе на арендованных машинах. Треугольная шапка дома, скучная даже издалека, не привлекает внимание – наверняка очередные отреставрированные руины чего-то не позже семнадцатого века. Или частная резиденция, куда попадают исключительно те, чей титул не ниже виконта. Хемунд сам проехал бы мимо, но работа обязует сновать вокруг, принюхиваться, рыскать вышколенной борзой. И он рыщет.

У него две, максимум три попытки: с четвёртой «Хонда», ползущая среди холмов, вызовет подозрение. Из файлов Лагерты ему известно – Ивар содержит едва ли не армию, и она, вооруженная до зубов, патрулирует территорию, коридоры и залы королевской гвардией. Камеры, тепловизоры, маячки, «средневековые» ловушки, программисты, отражающие атаки хакеров – или взламывающие сайты и базы: «вилла» – неприступная крепость. Шаг влево, шаг вправо – ты труп. Буквально.

Хемунд мог бы угнать авто или потребовать прикрытия у Лагерты, но он наёмный убийца, не дешёвый вор, а Лагерта заказывает – не спонсирует. И он считает: один, два, три – пока не выяснит, как проникнуть в покои Его Величества Ивара Бескостного. Любую систему безопасности можно отключить, любой отряд морпехов (которые не бывают бывшими) – обойти.

В первый раз он понимает: Ингстад не преувеличивала, сказав, что просто не будет. Особняк – остров в океане травянистых пригорков и сизых скалистых насыпей. На мили окрест – стада овец с розовой шерстью, пастушьи хижины да заводские трубы на горизонте. Безмятежность, сущий рай: легко представить, как стучишь в роскошное имение в пяти минутах от автострады пешком, и хозяин составляет тебе компанию в японском парке. У него датский акцент, чай в фарфоровых чашках освежает в душный полдень. Может, тебе даже предложат вздремнуть в гостиной: «А затем – ужин. Ростбиф и разливное пиво».

Здесь всё как на ладони. В вышине – соколиный клёкот, под резиновыми колёсами – расплющенные пучки соломы. Из звуков – шорох асфальта и гудящий мотор. Ни рва, ни шлагбаума, ни даже железного забора: особняк в эпицентре «ничего», и это «ничто» – титановый щит. В папке: снимки трёхэтажного здания, увенчанного мраморными барочными изваяниями, набухших лиан на калитке внутреннего двора и пристройки-кузницы.

Тут мог бы жить поэт или теолог, посвятивший себя философским трудам. Уединение и покой – если бы не жучки, докладывающие о каждом движении. Вторгнуться к младшему Лодброку всё равно, что прошествовать в парадный холл под прицелом тысячи жадных зрачков. _«Надежда тщетна: не упадешь ли от одного взгляда его? Нет столь отважного, который осмелился бы потревожить его…»_

Хемунд возвращается смятённым, отгоняет ворох рискованных идей плетью по бокам. На церковной службе рубаха приклеивается к коже щиплющими красными пятнами.

Во второй раз он выбирает погожий прохладный вечер: его «Хонда» в искрящихся сумерках – что голубь, выпорхнувший из клетки. На первом этаже виллы Ивара мерцают лампы, викторианский фонарь над помпезным каменным крыльцом закопчён, будто настоящий. Объективы камер вертятся туда-сюда военными дронами. С шоссе не уловить силуэтов персонала: только солдаты – Лодброкам нужно лишь лучшее, – застыли у порога. Предыдущую ночь Хемунд изучал материалы Лагерты от строки до строки: теперь у него есть пара мыслей. Проверить бы одну крошечную деталь…

Жаль, нельзя убить Ивара публично. Он часто выезжает в город – Хемунд подчиняет пулю, вычерчивая траекторию до глотки жертвы: чтобы захлебнулась, успела встретиться с ликом собственной смерти. Но Лагерта Ингстад ждёт не этого. Ивар должен исчезнуть, раствориться, а за ним – его имя. Хемунд сотрёт его, как египетские жрецы стирали имена фараонов, оставляя лишь скорченные, изогнутые в судороге мумии, ощерившиеся выскобленной челюстью Аравийской пустыни.

Он ненавидит быть с жертвой рядом – на расстоянии касания, изумления, паники, агонии. С винтовкой куда прозрачнее. С винтовкой не чувствуешь себя монстром, пьющим отчаяние с посиневших губ.

Во второй раз Хемунд отпирает квартиру, умывается ледяной водой и откупоривает бутылку виски. Утром – складывает обородувание в сумку, в багажник, и читает молитвы, пока не вспухает язык. Бумаги, исполосованные зелёным маркером – под пледом идеально застеленной жёсткой кровати, в углу каждого листа – схематичный крест. Хемунд разгадал загадку. Есть маршрут. Есть ещё одна попытка.

В третий раз Хемунд тормозит в километре от особняка под дребезжащим ливнем. Поперёк дороги громоздится джип: тот джип, что в документах Лагерты. Он не знает, кто за рулём, зато точно знает, кто за тонировкой позади.

Мужчина, открывающий переднюю дверь, абсолютно невозмутим: у него чёрный зонт и лицо, вылепленное из глины кулаками азиатской прачки. Под костюмом наверняка пистолет или нож; из-за капота целится стрелок – такой же огромный, с вязью татуировок на бычьей шее. Выдрессированный: по приказу подаст лапу, по приказу же выгрызет кадык.

Хемунд поднимает руки: дёрнется – тут же получит пару пуль. Проклинает себя: просчитался. Так или иначе, он не сворачивает задание на полпути, не компенсирует заказчикам траты – если миссия провалена, их не усластить деньгами. 

И он ни за что не станет каяться перед Лагертой Ингстад.

Всё это похоже на несмешную шутку или ночной кошмар. Оборудование в багажнике, револьвер в бардачке, а стрелок слишком сосредоточен, чтобы нырнуть вниз прежде, чем взорвётся лобовое стекло. Но даже тогда: их больше, они вооружены, они не пустят его к винтовке. Останется лишь кинуться под свинец: чтобы не в пыточных Лагерты, чтобы не в когтях Ивара Бескостного, чтобы как мученик – в царство Божье.

Телохранитель стучит по окну почти галантно. От него пахнет перцем, оливковым маслом, одеколоном. На мгновение он удивляется белому католическому воротнику:

– Не пройдёте со мной, святой отец? Мой наниматель хочет побеседовать с вами.

Хемунд мог бы притвориться простым священником, заплутавшим в поле, но он не актёр. Поэтому отвечает, держа ладони на виду:

– Конечно.

Его осматривают тщательно, до манжет, прощупывают колоратку – не прячет ли смазанную отравой иглу, – и под прицелом провожают к джипу. Телохранитель стискивает его локоть: злоба бурлит, едва не выступает эпилептической пеной. Хемунд сглатывает её. Стрелок следит за ним красноречиво-упрямо, что волкодав на привязи – предвкушая расправу.

– Мы будем здесь, – сообщает мужчина с зонтом. – Пожалуйста, преподобный, без глупостей.

Этот человек мог бы быть добрым прихожанином. Брал бы с собой жену и детей, и они слушали бы проповеди на передних рядах, а из церкви выходили бок о бок с Хемундом, испрашивая совет или наставление. Хемунду печально: и _это_ он променял на участь быть прихвостнем Ивара Лодброка... Теперь им всем суждено гореть в аду. Он повернулся бы к нему, сгрёб за галстук – там, где на груди, под жилетом, крест: «Есть у тебя супруга? Есть сын или дочь, которых ты качал в колыбели, чьи улыбки радуют тебя поутру? Они умрут. Скоро – потому что в один прекрасный день ты станешь не нужен. Ты надоешь своему господину, и он испепелит тебя, твоих любимых, вашу тявкающую собачонку и бабочек в коробке из-под кроссовок, которых разводят младшие. _Это_ ждёт вас, если не отречёшься от демона».

Вместо этого он откликается:

– Естественно.

В салоне – невыносимая вонь освежителя воздуха и дикий кондиционерный холод; в музыке Хемунд узнаёт какую-то скандинавскую группу – лениво-журчащую, рокочущую бездонной рекой. Он садится назад, на кремовое сидение, запахивает куртку: частью – чтобы согреться, частью – чтобы отразить вероятный удар. И тут же, словно на заточенные колья, напарывается на голубые глаза – мёртвые в электрическом ореоле рулевой подсветки, с мелькнувшим ядовитым весельем: его рассматривают беззастенчиво, чуть ли не с детским любопытством, и он ощущает, как пульсирует ярость, как позвоночник гнётся в адреналиновой ломке, как суставы скручивает жаждой выдавить блестящие радужки. Он залил бы их формалином: небольшой трофей от удачной охоты. Но обжигающий взгляд быстро соскальзывает, раздаётся небрежное:

– Прибавь градус-другой, Юван, и выметайся.

Акцент у него действительно датский: плоский, как рассыпавшиеся кратеры потухших вулканов, и всё же острый, шероховатый, под стать горным склонам и непроходимым тропам сакральной Уппсалы. Хемунда передёргивает: от игривых интонаций, от мягкого, певучего, высокого голоса – и от чёртового тома «Собора Парижской Богоматери» в сильных пальцах. Отчего-то его трясёт: будто он заперт в клетке с медведем, и тяжёлая лапа вот-вот обрушится ему на хребет. И нет ничего сложнее, чем кивнуть, не теряя лица:

– Добрый вечер, мистер Лодброк.

Ивар Бескостный кивает шутливо, передразнивая:

– Добрый вечер, преподобный.


	4. Chapter 4

Ивар молчит долго – минут пять, не меньше. Дождь хлещет всё громче, а тишина в салоне сгущается так, что не слышно ничего, кроме тёплого воздуха. Хемунду бы очень хотелось прикончить младшего Лодброка здесь и сейчас. Но тогда он не уйдёт живым, не вернёт Йорк в лоно праведности, а Лагерта не выплатит гонорар. Ведь Ивар Бескостный должен кануть в небытие – не превратиться в невинного, сверженного её кознями.

Это сводит с ума. Расплывающиеся силуэты телохранителей, дробь ливня по корпусу автомобиля. Хемунд ловит себя на том, что не дышит, наблюдая, как Ивар ненавязчиво постукивает по кремовой обшивке. Книгу Лодброк откладывает в сторону – намекая: я совершенно безобиден. Он двигается плавно, держа руки на виду, и из оружия у него якобы лишь костыли под водительским сидением. Но Хемунд поклялся бы: тут полно ножей. Едва он сделает или скажет что-то не так – Ивар вспорет ему горло.

Они смотрят друг на друга, не отрываясь. Ивару это, кажется, нравится – он вдруг наклоняется вперёд:

– Мы с Хвитсерком как раз спорили, какой вы конфессии. Я ставил на католика. Угадал!

Хвитсерк. Ещё один ублюдок Рагнара. Забыть о нём было легко: в семейном бизнесе тот почти не участвовал. Теперь в списке Хемунда он сместился на строку выше: информацию о наёмнике дозволено иметь лишь тем, кому он сам её предоставляет. Утечка устраняется, кем бы ни был её источник.

Он знал, что не мог попасться.

– Вы меня с кем-то путаете, – шепчет Хемунд и косится на солдат, маячащих у окон. – Это ни к чему.

На секунду между ними устанавливается звенящее напряжение, но Ивар раскалывает его в алмазную пыль: Бескостный смеётся, хлопает в ладоши, едва не сползая на резиновые ковры. А угомонившись, снова улыбается, улыбается, улыбается, будто его рот заиндевел в гримасе вечного ликования:

– О-о-о, только без спектаклей, преподобный! Вы в курсе, кто я, я в курсе, кто вы, так давайте начистоту. Впрочем, если принципиально, то: здравствуйте, я Ивар Лодброк, для врагов и идиотов – Ивар Бескостный. Но вы можете звать меня просто Ивар, ведь я очень вас уважаю. Итак?

Приглашающий жест фокусника. Хемунд презирает себя за то, что не может отвернуться от его глаз – острых, гипнотизирующих, сулящих все страдания мира. Под их пленом внутри Хемунда сонмы грешников завывают зимней пургой, и он дотрагивается до уха – не течёт ли кровь.

– Хемунд Бишоп.

Ивар чинно пожимает его руку:

– Мистер Бишоп. Красноречивая фамилия, я даже завидую.

Хемунд оглаживает крест: «Господи, помоги мне. Пусть всё решится быстро, гибелью моей или сего демона. Аминь», – и чеканит, парируя его взгляд своим – твёрдым, упрямым, равнодушным:

– Начистоту так начистоту, мистер Лодброк. Откуда вам известно обо мне?

Ивар натягивается скрипичной струной. Ласково-беззаботные ноты выворачиваются изнанкой стальной брони:

– У меня свои каналы, мистер Бишоп, и сведения, по ним циркулирующие, порой весьма… занятны. Например, неделю назад в одном из моих офисов в царствие небесное отошла милая барышня в чёрном костюме: перед тем, как мой палач подвесил её за ноги и вскрыл ей яремную вену, она поделилась планами своей госпожи. Каково было моё удивление, когда она заявила, что за мной придёт лучший киллер Йорка! Мне это даже льстит. К тому же, я не ожидал от Лагерты такой скоропалительности – обычно она трусливее. А ваши работы – искусство, хотя, надеюсь, вы понимаете: своей смерти я не допущу.

Хемунд скалится: сколько этому мальчишке? Двадцать? Двадцать три? Потрясающая наивность: если Хемунд захочет, младший Лодброк умрёт – здесь или потом, любым из способов от китайской казни бамбуком до изящной лески на шее. Главное – выбраться отсюда, а затем он сторгуется с мрачным жнецом и принесёт Лагерте скальп Ивара Бескостного, как голову Иоанна Крестителя. Его не искусить ни угрозами, ни обещаниями, ни контрактами. Никогда.

– И что же вам нужно?

Ивар не колеблется:

– Вы.

– Я, – бездумно вторит Хемунд. И усмехается: хохот колет рёбра. Господи, в чём твой замысел? – Что может понадобиться такому, как вы, от такого, как я?

Ивар кружит ногтем по обложке, готовится выхватить стилет, если священник взбунтуется против его милости.

– Вы себя недооцениваете, мистер Бишоп. Я не лукавлю, говоря, что восхищён вашими работами, и я искренне убеждён: подобный талант кощунственно закапывать в землю. Вы служите Лагерте, а с ней нет свободы.

Хемунд почти рычит:

– Я служу лишь Господу Богу.

– Разумеется, – покладисто соглашается Ивар. Ему забавно, ему не серьёзно. – Однако вы у Лагерты на коротком поводке, не так ли? У этой вздорной женщины, дорвавшейся до власти. Она всех сажает на привязь – глупо: чем крепче цепь, тем злее волк. И я вижу, насколько злы вы. Будет очень жаль, если вы отвергнете моё предложение: такие, как _мы_ , многого добиваются вместе. Лагерта считает вас рабом с винтовкой. Я же почту за честь, если вы примкнёте ко мне.

Он театрально кланяется, словно опасность миновала. Словно Хемунд не оглушил бы его и не вытряс дыхание до трупной желтизны. Рывок, удар коленом, ловкость рук. Раз за разом он смакует образ: как мразь захлёбывается, шарит по его предплечьям в убогой попытке оттолкнуть – но слабеет, слабеет, слабеет… Сценарий манит. И он сам обескуражен, когда тянет:

– С чего вы уверены, что мне это интересно? – и запястья конвульсивно дёргает упущенным шансом.

– У вас нет выбора, – задорно заявляет Ивар. – Прикончите меня – мои ребята прикончат вас, даже если увильнёте. Наведаются в квартиру или в кафе, где вы завтракаете по утрам – «The Pie» на углу, да? О, я заезжал туда после одного процесса, коричные пончики – волшебные! Или в церковь, им без разницы. Я могу отпустить вас, конечно, но вряд ли Лагерту осчастливит тот факт, что её наёмник благополучно поздоровался с тем, кого она ему заказала, и смылся прочь. Вы ей нравитесь – точнее, нравитесь особенно, чуть больше, чем тот же Харальд, – но этого она и вам не простит. Отказываться в такой ситуации несколько… суицидально, а вы не производите впечатление человека, спешащего на тот свет.

Он прав, и это раздражает не меньше его собственного, Хемунда, любопытства. Дождь не прекращается, солдаты – угрюмые кляксы; от этого раскалываются виски – сейчас бы коньяка и уснуть беспробудно. Пальцы подрагивают: лучшее лекарство – спустить курок, но он зажимает нервы под затылком, блокируя тупую боль. Ивар впитывает каждое движение. Хемунд мечтает прижечь его чёртовы глаза белыми от жара плоскогубцами – чересчур прозрачные, змеиным клубком копошащиеся в мышцах, норовящие пробраться ещё глубже. 

До него долетали пересуды: младший сын Лодброка дьявольски умён. Не лгали, тем же хуже: зам _о_ к ошейника защёлкивается язвительно-бесповоротно. Ведь Хемунд действительно не желает умирать.

– Предположим.

Ивар сияет:

– Мне нужен секретарь.

– Секретарь, – презрительно сплёвывает Хемунд, недоумевая, зачем до сих пор терпит избалованного мальчишку. Очевидно, над ним издеваются. Очевидно, стоит выменять у Лагерты иные условия.

– Не тот секретарь, какого вы представляете, – хмыкает Ивар. – Кандидатов на возню с бумажками и кофемашиной – целая Англия, а вы единственный, мистер Бишоп. Ваши навыки определят исход войны, и, в отличие от Лагерты, я даю выбор. Никакого высокомерия, никаких секретов, безграничная свобода. Вам не нужно ждать, пока кто-то укажет цель: убивайте кого угодно, когда угодно – я заплачу. Полиция подо мной, и даже Бьорну придётся попотеть, чтобы сфабриковать улики. Ни Лагерта, ни кто-либо другой вас не тронут: мои люди неприкосновенны. И всё это за сущую мелочь: за информацию, которой вы обладаете на данный момент и которую обнаружите в будущем, а также за услуги телохранителя. Время от времени я буду просить убрать кого-нибудь, но для вас это не проблема. Вуа-ля, обоюдная выгода!

Звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы не оказаться сыром в мышеловке. Хемунд скребёт по шраму на предплечье: совсем свежий, сочится кровь. Мало, но успокаивает – по крайней мере, резь в основании черепа. Не раскаяние, ибо сети, пылающие адскими кострами, завлекли его, а он не достаточно храбр, дабы воспротивиться им во славу любви Христовой. Он крестится, целует распятие: это лишь начало. Господь распахнул пред ним сии врата, ибо таков его путь, путь к чистому, незамутнённому городу, где ангелы проклинают Лодброков, а чудовища с позором выдворены вон.

– Разве стража плохо вас защищает? – спрашивает Хемунд, будто ответ обернёт солнце вспять.

– Безмозглые твари, – отмахивается Ивар.

Отмахивается, ни в чём не сомневаясь.


End file.
